


海的造物

by MANDAG



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	海的造物

“嗨，到这儿来。”阿不思确认离湖面不会太远时，微微半蹲下来，遵循《野生生物研究》里的指南，轻柔地呼唤着只露出眼睛的人鱼。  
人鱼浅色的眼睛像是冰冷的珠宝，与其说是警惕，不如说是充满审视感地望着他。  
这已经是阿不思邂逅他的第四天了，每天人鱼都会稍微靠近一些，露出眼睛和额头，他的太阳穴附近分布着细小的鳞片，所以阿不思能辨识出这是一只人鱼。

一个月，阿不思对自己说，一个月内，我要知道他的名字和尾巴的颜色。并且将这个目标记在了笔记本上。

人鱼并不是特别罕见的生物，当然，也算不上常见。然而这只却能如此靠近人类，并且没有杀害之意，让阿不思感到好奇。他曾经在书上阅读过关于巫师和人鱼一同冒险的传记，也选修过半年晦涩难懂的人鱼通用语，这位年轻气盛的天才似乎有着能够和人鱼交际的自信。

在拥有强大魔法的人鱼盖勒特·格林德沃看来，这是一只脆弱的生物，脖颈上甚至没有覆盖坚硬的鳞片，只要稍微张开牙齿，咬下去，他就能断了气儿。当然，格林德沃并没有准备把这个可怜的小东西咬死。  
他只是一条尚处于少年期的人鱼，还没有萌生出成年雄性人鱼的攻击性，他靠过去，观察着人类面颊上细小的绒毛。

“阿不思，我叫阿不思。”阿不思翻着自己笔记上抄下来的那句，对人鱼说道，书上说人鱼是高贵有礼的生物，一般不会轻易无视别人的自我介绍。  
人鱼浅色的眼瞳盯了他一会儿，然后缓慢地浮上水面，他有着金色的头发，光滑至极的皮肤，阿不思摒住了呼吸，看见人鱼的手臂上布满了小小的银色鳞片群，想来他的尾巴也是这种颜色。  
“盖勒特·格林德沃。”人鱼说，稍微向他的方向又游近了一些。  
阿不思跟着他重复了一下那个稍显复杂的音节，人鱼优雅地点了点头，重新沉入水底。

所以，这算是超额完成任务了。阿不思这样想到，试着用英语拼写出那个名字。他在安静的水面边上静静地等待了一会儿，人鱼没有再浮上来，于是他合上笔记本，决定明天再来到这里。

这是故事的开始。  
在寒冬过去后，甲板上没有那么冷了，夜色降临得也没有那么快。阿不思从每天在甲板上待一个小时，到每天在甲板上一直等到快要晚饭的时候。他确实是个才华过人的男孩，在十七岁暑假这一年，他和一条人鱼建立了深厚的友谊，甚至能够和人鱼进行相当复杂的对话，这不仅得益于他的语言学习能力，还可以说是这条人鱼出奇的耐心，或者说，对待阿不思出奇的耐心。

在初夏的某一天，阿不思到甲板上时，格林德沃似乎已经等候多时，在看到他时焦躁地浮出水面，他的鳞片呈现出与以往不同的、鲜亮的银蓝色。  
“抱歉，盖勒特。”阿不思说，他从篮子里掏出一块黄油点心来，这只有趣的人鱼在此之前对人类的食物，尤其是甜食，表现出了出奇的兴趣。“今天家里来了客人，我们烤了新的黄油饼干，你要尝尝吗？”  
人鱼伸出手接过黄油饼干，他的指甲比人类要长一些，看起来有些像是狼人的利爪。但是却没那么弯曲，指尖相触时，阿不思稍微注意到了格林德沃今天的不同——以往他会明显地感受到对方冰冷的体温，可是却没有以往那种被冰到的感觉。他稍感疑惑地缩回手，也许是因为夏天的缘故，他这样想。

“给我的吗？”  
格林德沃问道，他捏着那块黄油饼干，宝石般的眼睛专注地凝视着阿不思。  
他以前从来不会这么问。阿不思在稍微怔愣后，肯定地回答道：“是的。”人鱼听到他的回复后，难得地露出了一个开朗的笑容，格林德沃很少这样孩子气地笑，阿不思疑惑地望着他。金发的人鱼动作优雅地吃下了那块饼干，以往他都是一口吞下去，然后人鱼轻柔地在他面前游过，说道：“等我一下。”然后沉入了水中。

他今天究竟是怎么了？我回去要翻一下《野生生物研究》。阿不思想。在大约五分钟后，金发的人鱼跃出水面，手里捧着一串红色的宝石，用某种特别的银线串了起来，多半是神秘的水中生物才有的材料。  
“给你的，阿不思。看起来像你头发的颜色。”格林德沃说，理论上来说，阿不思不会接受这样昂贵的礼物。但是今天他鬼使神差地接了过去，并且向人鱼道谢：“谢谢，盖勒特，我很喜欢。”  
人鱼安静地注视着他，当他把那串项链戴到脖子上后，还未来得及说话，人鱼忽然抓住了他的脚踝，猛地将他拖进了水里！

在短暂的窒息后，温柔的暖流从格林德沃的掌心流向阿不思，人鱼会的魔法十分强大，阿不思惊讶地发现自己能在水中自由地呼吸。人鱼的双臂紧紧地抱着阿不思的腰肢，这让年轻的巫师不紧有点面红耳赤，然而格林德沃却这样一直紧紧揽着他，把他放在一块触感不知为何相当柔软的珊瑚丛上，轻柔地吻上他的嘴唇、面颊和脖颈。  
？！  
阿不思想不通事情怎么会发展到这一步，不过说实话，他并没有惊慌失措，他相信格林德沃不会伤害他，更何况人鱼的吻如此地拥有魔力。他微微有些晕眩，好奇地盯着鱼尾上那两片翕动的鳞片，银色的鳞片间缓缓地伸出那根玩意儿——看起来竟然和巫师的差不多。  
然而那根出乎意料有着惊人热度的玩意儿很快挤到他的腿间，格林德沃不知用什么东西揉搓了那个未曾被使用过的穴口，随后便直接挺入湿润温暖的甬道。隐隐的疼痛和惊人的快意令阿不思呻吟出声，那根东西也许和人类还是颇为不同的——上面好像带着小小的倒刺，柔嫩的肉壁被随意刮蹭着萌生出淡淡的刺激感，让红发的男孩睁大了双眼，面颊上浮现不正常的潮红。人鱼抓着他的腰部，兴奋至极时瞳孔如同蛇一般缩成一条竖瞳，在他耳边柔声呼唤道：“阿不思，阿不思… …”尖利的指甲在柔软的皮肤上留下小小的血迹。

也许我可以把这件事情记载到《野生生物研究》里，阿不思这样胡思乱想着。  
阿不思当时还不知道的是，《野生生物研究》的987条注释是：求偶的人鱼如果接受追求，会接受对象赠送的礼物，并且回赠。

END  
没有逻辑和科学依据，禁止在评论里KY。


End file.
